What's for Dinner
by KingRabbit
Summary: Lavi is just getting out of classes and comes home to find Allen on his bed. M for a reason.


**This was written in an attempt to help Lavi feel manly again after I wrote Things we shouldn't do we often do anyway. so yeah. Laven here ya go. enjoy?**

**disclaimer: nope, not saying it. pretty sure you can figure out the answer anyway...**

What's For Dinner?

When Lavi returned to his dorm after classes had ended that day, the last person he'd expected to see was his long time boyfriend Allen Walker. To say he was surprised would be putting it extremely lightly. He also hadn't expected to see said boyfriend sitting seductively on his bed completely naked.

Already he could feel the discomfort of his member straining against it's confines. He hadn't even closed the door yet either. Doing so, he walked over to Allen, disposing of his messenger bag as he did so.

"Hey." He said, taking Allen's lips in a hungry kiss that soon had the other panting for breath.

"Hey yourself." Allen gasped, pulling Lavi down onto the bed on top of him. He moaned as Lavi deepened the kiss, tangling their tongues together before moving to explore every inch of his mouth.

When Allen finally broke the kiss with a gasp, Lavi proceeded to nibble along his jawline, licking and biting his neck, then finally settling on nipping and marking cream-colored flesh that covered his collar bone. Allen moaned again, weaving his fingers through the red strands of Lavi's hair, quickly discarding the headband that held it up.

With a grin, Lavi slid his teeth down Allen's chest until he reached his nipple, which he began biting and suckling while his hand serviced the other.

Allen arched into the touch, moaning loudly. Lavi pulled back. Though he was turned on by the noises the other was making, the walls were thin.

"Not so loud, love. You'll make the neighbors suspicious."

Allen nodded, clamping a hand over his mouth as Lavi returned to his teasing, another moan bubbling up his throat. He tried to keep in as much as he could. It became harder and harder to stay quiet as Lavi kissed his way down lower.

"Lavi... Please..." He groaned when Lavi passed over his aching member, which earned him a chuckle.

"'Please' what?" Lavi asked, his breath ghosting over Allen's warm flesh. He gave a quick flick with his tongue over the tip, licking away the moist beads.

"Don't be a tease, Lavi..." Allen murmured.

"But it's so fun." Lavi replied, kissing his way to the base and back up again. He kept tight hold on Allen's hips as he left a trail of butterfly kisses across rosy skin.

"Lavi... Please!"

"Fine..." Lavi sighed, taking as much of Allen into his mouth as he could.

Allen cried out loudly, not being able to muffle the sound. He tried to keep the rest in. In fact he should be commended for not being so loud, especially with Lavi was doing with his tongue. He moaned into his hands, eyes closing as he reveled in the sensations. The heat pooled and spread until he could barely take it.

The whole time, Lavi brought him closer to the ledge until finally pushing him off. Unlike his louder noises, Allen came with a low moan that originated from somewhere deep within his throat. He shivered as the sensation coursed through his body.

Lavi purred in satisfaction once he'd swallowed all Allen had to give. Standing, Lavi undressed completely, save for his eyepatch.

Watching him, Allen shivered with anticipation. He licked his lips, the want clearly visible in his features.

Pulling Allen into a needy kiss, Lavi pushed him down, positioning himself between his legs. Breaking the kiss, Lavi placed his fingers in front of Allen's mouth.

"If you'd be so kind." He said, swallowing hard when Allen obliged. Who the moan came from, he couldn't be sure. When he pulled his fingers away, a trail of saliva dripped behind.

Face heavy with blush, Allen leaned his head back and closed his eyes. His body trembled with need. He moaned loudly, unable to keep his voice in as Lavi pushed one finger inside him, his legs automatically opening wider.

Lavi moved his finger, stretching and pushing against the walls, making Allen moan and gasp. He soon added another finger, flexing them and moving them in and out with short jabs.

He gasped. Biting his lip, Allen arched off the bed, hips jerking in rhythm with Lavi's fingers. He cried out in protest as the fingers were removed, eyes snapping open. A low moan escaped him as Lavi replaced the fingers with something longer and much larger.

Lavi moaned, pushing in until he was completely sheathed.

"So warm Allen... And so tight... Even with all the preparation." He said, watching as Allen's face grew even redder.

"Lavi, ngh, move!" Allen begged. He got what he wished for. Lavi slowly withdrew before snapping his hips forward, causing Allen to cry out loudly as he hit every nerve in that one shot.

His thrusts were long and quick, and though he made Allen cry out, he wanted to make him scream. Give the neighbors a show. So he drove his hips in, pushing harder, searching for that one spot.

When Allen screamed, he knew he found it.

Again and again he hit it, driving Allen to the point where his voice was becoming raw and he couldn't move.

"Lavi... I'm going to..." He whispered.

"Yeah." Lavi replied, his voice low and filled with lust. "Let me see you come, Allen."

It was all he needed to topple over the edge a second time. Lavi, feeling Allen's muscles clench around him, followed with a yell, spilling his seed deep within the other.

He collapse on top of him, his arms shaking from the effort of not crushing Allen.

Panting, Lavi rolled to the side, pulling Allen close. Leaning in, he kissed Allen lightly on the forehead.

"I love you." He whispered. An unrecognizable emotion flashed through Allen's eyes. It disappeared before he could place it, more interested in the happiness that filled them instead.

With a yawn, Allen snuggled closer. "Yeah. I love you too."

Before he could drift off, both were startled by the sudden growling of Allen's stomach.

Getting up on his elbow, Lavi looked down at Allen. Both were naked and sweaty, not to mention covered in white.

"Really?" He asked, laughing at Allen's expression.

"What can I say, that really took it out of me."

Shaking his head, Lavi stood and stretched.

"So what do you want to eat?"

"What's on the menu?"

Lavi didn't miss the twinkle in Allen's eye. With a grin, he tackled Allen and they went on to round two.

**Allen... i made you so... slutty... i'm sorry. anyway, review?**


End file.
